


The perks of finding the right one

by poetdameron



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Adam's POV, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Set during s4 finale, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the way Jessa was looking at him was any indication, Adam was sure he had fucked up. Then, an epiphany: he has found her. The right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perks of finding the right one

**Author's Note:**

> Dear beloveds, here is another Jessa/Adam work for all of you! I have a lot of fun writing this one, so thanks a lot to the person who send me the prompt. This is an idea that I had in headcanon at first, then someone asked for it and I was more than happy to write it. I'll do a writing lab about this little piece, so stay put on my tumblr for more information about the creation of this story!
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/146757910368/jessaadam-first-kiss-for-your-headcanon-p) to support me! Thank you!

**The perks of finding the right one**

For the way she was looking at him, he probably fucked up even more than he already knew. Adam looked away, he heard Jessa sighing deeply before putting her own hair behind her ear. Inside, he could heard his new born little niece crying while her father tried to calm her down and his sister’s laugh almost made him smile, almost. Jessa didn’t say a thing, but Adam knew exactly what she was thinking and what her blank expression meant. She wasn’t thinking what to say, she just… didn’t feel like insulting him right now.

“Why you _always_ do that, man?” She asked, and Adam moved his head to one side. Thinking. Kind of. “I mean, have some fucking self respect for once! I told you this wasn’t a good idea! You just finally had an actual relationship with someone else that wasn’t Hannah and the first thing you do once is over is go straight to her again! I told you this would happen.”

“So you knew!” And she would, she was sort of Hannah’s best friend in a way, she would– she should knew if she was still interested or not in him. “Why you didn’t–”

“I just said that I did!” She answered and a nurse looked at them _funny_ , Adam smiled at her and the woman just walked pass them. “I just said it, Adam. You are an actual fucking jerk that never listens to me or anyone but his own dick.” And then, she looked at him and slapped his shoulder, the little woman was actually strong and it hurt like the devil, what the fu- “Stop thinkign with your dick!”

Which was easy to say but not to do, he admitted to himself. But Jessa was right, he needed to stop chasing Hannah. They both where… just pathetic trying to get each other’s attention from time to time only to reject the other over and over again, none of them were going to do something with themselves with that kind of bullshit. And tonight, tonight has been _it_ for him, it was time to move on for real. No ‘I need to got a new girl to forget’ shit, just ‘you need to be alone for a while, Adam’. Plus, is not like if he didn’t spend most his time _finally_ working on his acting or with _Jessa_ , from all people.

“If you are going to be in couple, you have to find someone who actually likes you for who you are not what you have in your pants!” Jessa said and Adam started actually listening to her. “Like someone who knows you are a weirdo but kind of likes it, gross stuff incluided. Because you are gross, Adam. My friend or not, you are gross.”

“I know I’m gross…”

“And it’s _cute_! I’m sure there must be some weird girl out there who finds it cute too, you just have to…” She gestured with her hands to the corridor, Adam followed the tip of her fingers and then, an epiphany. “Find her. Or maybe she’ll find you.”

Silence. The blonde sighed deeply again and then looked at him with a little smile on her pink lips, something between understanding and comfort. Her fingers touched his hair, still a mess after having it pulled while seeing little Jessa-and-all-those-names; his friend tried to style it again, also comforting him with a tenderness almost no one understood on her. She was one of the sweetest persons he has ever known, messed up, but sweet and kind in her own fresh way, amazing.

“What you are saying is… I have to find _you_.”

“What?” She smiled, her blue eyes were too bright to be real and the touch of her fingers too soft to be hers.

“You just described yourself. You appreciate me, you hang out with me for who I am, so I kind of assume you like me for who I am and not my incredible gifted co-”

“ADAM.”

“ck.  _You think_ _my grossness is cute_ , you just said it yourself. So, I have to find **_you_**.” 

Jessa stopped her caressing and looked right into his eyes, her lips a line that meant there weren’t words for this. He was lying if he said he hasn’t thought of it, she has always been a dream of a woman, the kind of awareness she has of the world and the way she move has always give her the cosmic aura of lovable troublemaker girl he feels attracted to. And then, her body was perfect, her eyes a gift and the long of her hair, he thinks, may look wonderful spreand on a -his- pillow. But until now, Jessa was _Hannah’s crazy friend_ , she was _the girl that got married to a man she barely knew_ , and _the addicted friend Hannah wanted to support_ , and then she was _his_ _**friend**_. The _crazy girl_ he hang out with, the _matchmaker_ that introduced Mimi-Rose into his life, the _person he told everything_ recently, and _the one who’s name become his own niece’s first name_ too. At the end of the day, it seems, Jessa was–

“But I’m your friend, Adam. Is different. Look, find yourself  a lady who loves you and you love, I will totally support that…” She stopped for a couple of seconds, looking at his face with some kind of curiosity, they were imposible close now and Adam realized he had been moving with his thinkering, like magnetized to her. “Adam?”

Because she was the one, Jessa was the one somehow and he is vulnerable as fuck right now, goddamit. If she tasted his sorrow on his lips, it was no coincidence. But instead, she tasted like candy and was soft, almost shy, and his eyes were closed but Adam was sure she had hers closed too. The last time he kissed like this he was 14 years old and in love for the first time, no tongue and no pressure on his pants, but his heart bombing blood in a hot rise all around his body, his hands shying away from her body until her fingers got hold of both sides of his face, so his hands traveled to the small of her back.

Maybe they shouldn’t be kissing when he just got rejected, maybe they shouldn’t kiss at all because this is like breaking rules on girl’s lenguage but Adam is tired of it, he s tired of etiquete and ridiculous codes that dictate against your will and your own good, and she was– always there, just like he has been for her for a while by now. It was imposible to ignore.

So looking at her after kissing, he knew it was going to be hell. 

“What have you done?”

“I found you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
